


Good Enough?

by Reiwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, I LOVE HEITH SO MUCH, Keith is taller then Hunk, M/M, More Characters will be Added soon, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Shiro and Adam are gay husbands, bigender Hunk, first official fic don't kill me, hunk wears dress and skirts fight me, someone dies and you won't see is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwrites/pseuds/Reiwrites
Summary: It's 2018 the new day and age where being gay was celebrated and being who you were wasn't that much of a problem. However, Hunk didn’t feel that he fit into any category. I mean he was Samoan and dark skin at that point but also a big guy. He felt like with every relationship he had to be the so-called dominate one. The one that took care of the relationship. Which never really made him feel good, cause who was going to take care of him and help him during those trying times? So after getting out of an emotionally abusive relationship Hunk ruled out ever falling in love again. That was until well he met Keith.Keith was totally the opposite of what you’d expect a gay male that was punk rock and edgy to be. Which was all mean and like a total tsundere also a total bottom? But that wasn't the case Keith himself was a pretty nice guy and cared for his significant others dearly and was a total to. He loves spoiling them with kisses and hugs and other things. But they manipulated his care and used him for his niceness in order to experiment and to see if they liked men or not. In this process, Keith has shut himself down to any relationships at all. That was until he bumped into Hunk and got to know him.





	1. Bumping into you

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these men have been subjected to stereotypes of the LGBT community and to the outside world but they shall build and present their relationship to show that not every relationship is the same and some things can be different. Somethings can be accepted in the community without it being a fetish! 
> 
> (Basically Hunk is pansexual and Keith is gay and pansexual! And has an ex who is nonbinary. Hunk doesn't care what pronouns you use but he says that most of the time he would prefer he/him. The relationship in my defense is still queer.)
> 
> HI IM EVERY EXCITED TO PRESENT THIS FIC CAUSE LIKE IM WORKING REALLY HARD ON IT AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 
> 
> If people like I'd be really glad cause I want to present with this fic that not every queer couple is the same and that there is variations and different situations that can happen. (Even though there are definitely some cliches that happen) that is different from what you see in movies or in books! I'm LGBT my self (Lesbian and Pansexual to be exact I like girls and nonbinary people!) And I wanted to show that there are people like me and others through this fanfiction! Ahh, this is too long but I also wanted to touch on some of the problems that the LGBTQIA+ community faces still till this day which is why I warn now that Rape and domestic violence physical and mental will be included in this fanfiction if it triggers you then please move on! 
> 
> UPDATES WILL BE MOSTLY ON WEEKDAYS OR WEEKENDS!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIC NOW!- Rei

It was a cloudy Saturday night and Hunk was just taking a nice walk through the park just thinking. He really needed to find something to keep his mind off of his past relationship with his ex. Sure the guy was great if you ruled out the fact that he was verbally abusive and he made Hunk feel like shit because he didn’t comfort him every twenty seconds of the day. But other than that he was truly the perfect boyfriend. Okay yes, that was sarcasm. Hunk sighed as he walked and checked his phone. He got a text from Lance checking if he was okay and one from Pidge also asking if he was okay. He chooses not to answer either for the pure reason of he didn't want to worry his friends that he was currently walking in a park alone at night just so he wouldn’t have to deal with his ex-moving out of his apartment. 

Hunk should’ve really paid attention to where he was going because he ended up bumping into this guy making him fall to the ground. Hunk freaked out and put his phone in his pocket. 

“OH MY GOD! I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going! Here let me help you up.”

The mysterious man looked up his eye glued on Hunks. This mysterious man was none other than Keith. He also just got out of a relationship and was avoiding his place however it really wasn't his place but it was his ex’s so he had to move everything into a storage unit and hope for the best to come with finding a new job. Keith was never shocked by anyone's looks before mostly because looks weren’t important to him. But looking straight at Hunk it was like his whole world changed and they were the only two people left on Earth. Keith blushed as he saw Hunk reach his hand out to him too embarrassed to be mad. He took his hand and stood up. The first thing that Keith noticed about Hunk was how his eyes showed so much worry and gentleness to them at the same time. It was like a very gentle anxious giant carefully picking up the princess or something. 

Hunk blushed as Keith stared at him. Hunk couldn’t really take his eyes off of Keith as well. Here's the thing. He's never meet someone taller than him but he has met a lot of people skinnier than him so knocking him over was going to happen. But when he helped Keith up he realized how beautiful he was. From his long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, his beautiful violet eyes and god his outfit was stunning a skin-tight muscle shirt which showed Keith worked out a lot and his sweatpants. That was mostly like joggers and his work out shoes that were worn but not that worn. He must’ve only wore them two or three times to work out. Hunk was just shocked by how handsome and beautiful this man was at the same time that he didn’t even notice Keith waving in his face. 

“Hey Hello! You good man? I’m sorry for bumping into you too I was running and thinking and I didn’t see you but I kind of glad I didn’t.” Keith said blushing not knowing he had this self-confidence within him until now. 

Hunk blushed deeply and smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine and really sorry I was just thinking and um wasn’t looking where I was going. And you're glad you didn't see me?” 

Keith chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah well, I’m glad we bumped into each other. It's not every day you see an attractive man like yourself” 

Hunk blushed even more and kind of hid his face. “Well thank you. I definitely can say I feel the same. Your really good looking like.. I know this is a little forward-” 

Keith smirked and interrupted him “ I was just about to ask you for your number it's not forward at all. If you want, we should get coffee sometime? There’s a cafe down the block from here. Is that a little too forward?” Keith asked curiously but also having a smile nice and present on his beautiful face. 

Hunk blushed even more if that was possible and nodded. “I’d love that lemme give you my number. My names Hunk.” 

Keith smiled at the name. ‘God you look like one too’ he thought to himself and he handed his phone to Hunk. “Beautiful name mines is Keith.” 

Hunk smiled and as he was still blushing. God Keith was such a pretty and strong name. He was totally going to look up the meaning of Keith's name when he could. “Well, it was very nice to meet you and bump into you, Keith. I’ll definitely text you later!” Hunk said with the purest smile looking slightly up at Keith cause to his surprise he was taller than him. 

Keith smiled and nodded. He felt like Hunk shouldn’t really be walking around at night by himself. Big or not he had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen if he just walked around innocently in the park during the night. “How about I walk you home? Promise it's not for sexual reasons. But I really want to make sure that you get home safe?” Keith asked nervously but confidently. 

Hunk looked at him kind of shocked that he didn’t just assume since he was big that he could protect himself. I mean he can protect himself. He usually has to do this when he is wearing his dresses or skirts and people wanna call him a ‘tranny’ or ‘freak of nature’. Which of course was just wrong and offensive on both sides of his and the trans community. But Hunk really wanted to accept the offer. “That would be awesome thank you.” 

Keith smiled and nodded. “Of course, it's the least I can do for you saying yes to going out on a date with me.” Hunk smiled to himself and walked with Keith. As they started approaching his apartment complex he remembered that his ex-was there and that he wasn’t the friendliest person he wanted to protect Keith from any interaction with him. 

“Um right here is fine. Trust me you don't want to go up there. My ex might be still packing up his stuff and he isn’t the nicest person.” Hunk said the last part really quietly. Keith looked at him slightly worried and making up his mind. “Hunk I know we just met but if he is hurting you then you need to tell me right now so I can go up and punch the shit out of this dude.”

Hunk looked at Keith and shook his head. “No not physically in that manner just mentally if we want to get real but I don't know what he’s going to do when he sees you so I just suggest you go.” Hunk said nervously he really didn’t want Keith to get hurt in any way. But it was too late.


	2. True love? Impossible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, We meet Hunks Ex and also we get some Plance action! I shall be developing Pidge and Lance's relationship while also developing Hunk and Keith's. Once chapter Three comes out you'll see how two characters know the same person. However, I won't name who! hahaha, I'm evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY LOVELIES! I'm so sorry for no chapter for the past few days I have checked with a few friends and my grammar isn't up to the best it could be so I've just been proofreading to the gods! I already have chapter 3 and 4 done so those will go up either in a day or so! Again so sorry for the wait! 
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER LOVE YA!

Once Hunk saw Lagi approaching the door with a box of most of his things Hunk got really nervous. Lagi spotted Hunk first then a guy right next to him. “Wow already moving on and we just broke up like what 3 weeks ago? You really didn’t love me that much, did you? Of course, you didn’t cause you want all the attention to yourself.” Keith listened to this but he couldn’t take listening to it anymore. 

“Don't talk to him like that. He had a good reason to break up with a jerk like you. All you do is put others down so you can feel good and special. I’m glad you're leaving out of Hunk’s life cause then maybe if he will let me. I want to give him some actual care.” Hunk eyes went wide and he teared up happily but he was looking down so you couldn’t really see it. Lagi just rolled his eyes. “He’s more of a handful than you think. Hope you like stares cause he wears dresses and skirts like gay guys are supposed to do that?” 

Hunk looked up at Lagi Keith was going to say something but Hunk stopped him. “That’s the thing Lagi I’m not just a ‘gay guy’ I’m a person who identifies as bigender and pansexual but biologically yes I do have male parts. And I shall wear whatever I want and do whatever I want. You wanna know why cause I’m an adult so get the rest of your stuff and get out of my apartment.” Hunk said sternly. He never really got mad but when he was disrespected. OHH watch out you have a whole new person coming after you. Of course, Lagi being Lagi just rolled his eyes and said “Whatever” and put his stuff in the back of his car and went back upstairs to get the rest of his stuff. Hunk sighed and sniffed. He didn’t want to cry in front of Keith because he barely knows him and this isn’t the first impression he would want to leave on him. 

However, Keith is always someone’s shoulder to cry on in these times and he wants to help Hunk as much as he can he doesn’t know why but he really does. “Hunk, I know you're not okay. You can cry it's fine.” Hunk shook his head. “No I’m fine you can go now Keith thank you for sticking up for me. I’ll definitely text you about that date sometime.” Keith smiled and blushed lightly. “That’s good and I will. And Hunk, if you want to you can wear your dresses and skirts for our future dates. I bet you’d look adorable.” Keith waved and started to walk away. Once Hunk recovered from the comment he watched as Lagi took the rest of his stuff put it and himself in his car and drove away. Hunk sighed and made his way into the building and upstairs to his room. He opened his door to his apartment and after he closed it, he looked around and noticed how much of a mess Lagi made (Mostly on purpose). Hunk took this time to cry to himself but to also clean cause he wanted his home to be at least decent to live in.

Once he was done he was getting a Facetime call from Lance and knowing Lance he convinced Pidge to come over and have their small date night/cuddle session. Without thinking about how puffy his eyes were or how he looked he sat down on his bed and answered the call. 

“Hey guys” Hunk said sounding like he cried for hours and looking like it too. Pidge was the first person to speak out. “I swear to god if that jerk put his freaking hands on you I’ll get Matt, Adam, Shiro, and myself to beat him up.” Lance chuckled but nodded “I’ll comfort you the whole time but know I’ll be throwing in a punch or two. But I have a feeling that isn’t what happened. You’d be jumpier.”

Hunk nodded “Yeah he didn’t hit me but he did say the usual which doesn’t usually get to me but I met someone.” Lance and Pidge both get excited at that point. “Details tell us everything!” Lance said almost immediately. Pidge chuckled and nodded also wanting to know about the possible new significant other. 

Hunk smiled and blushed “Well his name is Keith and he’s most likely Korean but I don't wanna assume and he has long black hair and is ripped. Like this dude works out. And he's slightly taller than me” Hunk heard a gasp from Lance. “I know so rare. He asked ME out and when Lagi was talking bad about me he defended me and told me that I should wear either my dress or skirts cause I would look adorable and AHH it was amazing.” Hunk was blushing but the end of his crush filled rant. Pidge and Lance were just smiling and looking at each other like ‘he is already crushing hard’. Lance spoke out again “I’m excited for you Hunk! This guy might be the one that can treat you right.” Pidge rolled her eyes “Yeah but I still need to meet this guy just in case I don’t care how awesome he is we need to make sure that he’s worthy of you Hunk but also just to make sure he doesn’t have some kink or you dressing up in skirts and dresses. Remember the last guy?” Hunk nodded and shivers at the thought of the guy again. Let’s just say the person he dated isn’t in the best place right now. Prison to be specific. 

Hunk sighed “Yeah Yeah I know just at least let me go on one date with him to decide if he’s a pervert or not. But I can just feel he’s not like he actually cares about me and my well being” Lance raises his eyebrow. “You only knew this guy for one-night Hunk don't tell me you're already considering this is true love. And you said that theory was flawed! Even though I and Pidge are clearly the true advocates for true love~” Lance said the last part in the most flirtatious tone of all time. Of course, this earned him a nudge in the chest from Pidge but also a kiss on the cheek. “Your so sweet Lance, however, your hand was traveling places I don't them to be when we are on the phone with our best friend and Lance is right. You totally gave up on true love when you and Lagi broke up” 

Hunk sighed. “Look I still think true love is impossible FOR ME, not you guys cause like hello the best relationship since what? Highschool. I just. I don't think I’m the right fit for anyone since I don't really fit in the stereotype of queer.” Pidge sighed “Look Hunk. I and Lance have told you many times that you’ll find someone that you bond with like we have. And we wouldn’t lie to you!” Lance nodded “Yeah Hunk you're a total catch and any human will be lucky to walk in your presence let alone date you!” Hunk chuckled and smiled. “Thank you, Lance and Pidge I love you guys so much and I’ll see you tomorrow after my date with Keith.” Lance and Pidge smirked “You better not be late! Or we are going to start the movie without you!” Pidge said while smiling. Lance chuckled and kissed Pidge’s cheek. “I would say that we wouldn’t but I can’t make any promises. Love you Hunk see you later!” Hunk waved. “Alright see you later you love bugs.” Hunk hung up and sighed he moved to pick out his outfit for the next day and he smiled. He picked out an oversize hoodie that he would tuck into a light blue skirt. Which he ironed and put down with his favorite converses. He sighed and pulled out his phone to text Keith 

Hunk: @ 11:58pm  
Hey Keith it's Hunk. I know you might be sleep right now but I wanted to see if tomorrow afternoon around 12 is fine?

Keith: @ 11:59pm  
Hey Hunk! 12 is perfect I can’t wait to see you again! ;)

Hunk blushed at the last text he sent back that he also couldn’t wait to see Keith. God, he hasn’t been this excited about a date in forever. He went to sleep thinking about Keith and their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I was trying to make it special for out Plance fans but I've never written as Lance or Pidge so please don't judge me too hard!
> 
> Remember to leave a Kudo and a Comment I love both and thank you so much for over 100 reads and 17 kudos! You guys are the best! 
> 
> Well Bye, my lovelies ill see you in the next chapter!


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Hunk and Keith go on their first date! We also learn that Keith is wonderfully related to the one and only Shiro who is happily married to his husband Adam. The date goes amazing, But then something happens to Hunk. Will Keith make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! It's a new chapter and in this chapter, I shall be putting a small warning! 
> 
> WARNING THERE IS OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Other than that we're all good! Enjoy the chapter!

The next day since Hunk was so excited about the date last night he forgot to set an alarm to wake up on time. So instead of being woken up by his phone alarm going off it was by a knock on his apartment door. He groaned and got up rubbing his eyes and walking to the door yawning. He heard one more knock. “Coming! Give me a second.” Hunk said while now jogging to the door. He opened it only to be met with Keith eyes and his light nervous smile. Hunks eyes go wide. Well, now he’s awake. He looked over to his kitchen clock. It read 12:30. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to be late god I’m such an idiot I should’ve set my alarm and I didn’t. Swear to god I wasn’t trying to set you up Keith you must be here to say your not interested anymore I understand I mean why would you still-” 

Hunk was interrupted by Keith putting his hands on Hunks cheeks and looking at him in his eyes with those beautiful violet eyes. “Hey Hey Hey Hunk breathe. I came here to check on you I was worried if that guy came back and did something to you. I just remembered the way back here and asked the lady at the front desk where your room was. It's okay alright?” 

Hunk looked into his eyes and his breathing went from 2 seconds from a panic attack to now calm and steady. He nodded and sighed. “Yeah I’m fine, Thank you for calming me down and coming to check on me. You can come in and make yourself comfy while I get ready?” Keith nodded and moved his hands from Hunk’s face and walked in. The place was so nice and colorful but also had the regular decor of any home. Hunk blushed as he quickly moved to his room to get dressed. He took a shower and did his hair. Now came to the outfit. He knew Keith was okay with him wearing what he wanted but he was just nervous for all the stares Keith was going to have to deal with. He sighed and put the outfit on, he liked how he looked and felt comfortable and happy as himself. He put his shoes on and grabbed his bag. Then walked out of his room blushing. 

“Alright, I'm ready now.” Hunk said looking towards Keith. Keith turned towards him and his eyes went wide. Hunk looked so adorable and beautiful it was breathtaking. Keith smiled though and he blushed lightly. “You look beautiful. Really like. WOW.” Hunk blushed even more if it was possible. “Thank you so much, Keith, that’s really sweet of you.” Keith smiled and nodded. “You're so welcome and we should head out. I wanna get the perfect seat for you.” Keith said happily and holding out his hand for Hunk to hold. Hunk smiled and moved to grab his hand. They walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. Once they got out of the complex they walked and talked. Hunk noticed the stare’s and the women hiding their children's eyes from seeing him but Keith made it clear and obvious he didn’t care what other people thought. He just wanted to spend time with Hunk. Once they got to the cafe Keith lead Hunk to his best seat in the house. It was the perfect place because it was away from mostly everyone else and it was nice and clean also you can just focus on the specific person while your sitting there it's perfect for a first date. 

Keith sighed as he sat in the booth across from Hunk he was so nervous but barely showed it while Hunk you could clearly see he was nervous but his nerves calmed down once he realized that no one was really looking at him because people couldn’t really see where they were. 

Hunk was the first to speak. “This place is really nice Keith. Thank you for taking me here.” Keith smiled and waved his hand. “Nah it’s fine my brother works here with his husband well they own the shop and I really thought you’d like it here cause it's LGBTQIA+ friendly! Which is awesome right?” Hunk nodded excitedly “So awesome! I’m a sponsor for the LGBTQIA+ club at the school I teach at. And I would love for them to visit the students! They would be so happy to see an example couple like them.” 

Shiro smiled as he saw the person across from Keith. Adam walked next to Shiro putting his arm around his waist. “Oh, they are cute! Keith got game he of course only learns from the best.~” Shiro chuckles and nudges Adam. “I guess he does we should go over and introduce ourselves though.” Shiro said while leading Adam over to the two he smiled.

“Hey, Keith when were you going to introduce me to this lovely person?” Hunk blushed and chuckled. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say your Shiro and Adam?” Adam smiled and nodded. “Yep, that’s us. Wait! Keith, you talked about us! I hope it was all good!” Hunk chuckled which turned into a light laugh which was beautiful to Keith. He wanted to hear it more. “It was all good which reminds me I was wondering if you two mind coming to the school that I teach at? I’m the sponsor for the LGBTQIA+ community and the club members would love to see an example couple to look up too! And judging by everything Keith has said you guys sound so perfect for it!” Shiro faked teared up. “Oh my god Keith I can’t believe you finally found the perfect gentleman and you talked good about us this is a first time in forever.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I talk all kinds of good about you guys but yeah this is Hunk something he forgot to tell you guys is he is apart of the national LGBTQIA+ committee here! He helps people that have been through domestic violence victims, kids who’ve been kicked out they are LGBTQIA+, and helps hate crime victims fight their cases.” Hunk blushed as Keith talked about him. Shiro and Adam looked shocked and proud at the same time. “Wow, Hunk you’re amazing! Everything you're doing for the community is astounding! We’d love to help out sometime with the school and definitely the committee. As much as we can.” 

Hunk smiled and nodded. “Please and Thank you we definitely need the help either it be volunteers or sponsors. And I’m not that great. I just do what everyone should do when you see someone in need.” Adam smiled and clapped lightly. “Keith I think you’ve found a winner I like him a lot don't mess this up” Shiro chuckled. “I like him too Keith and I hope Keith is treating you alright Hunk.” Hunk nodded and smiled at Keith which causes Keith to blush. “He is! He’s treating me very well the best I’ve gotten in a long time” Keith looked at Hunk and smiled. Adam and Shiro awed. “Ahh young love it's so beautiful well we shall get your drinks anything you want specifically Hunk it's on the house.” Hunk blushed and waved his hands. “You guys don't have to do that!” Adam smiled. “It's an exchange for the opportunity you're giving us to talk to these kids and help out in the committee and for all you do please I insist~” 

Hunk smiled and sighed. “Thank you so much Adam, but next time I'm definitely paying.” Adam smiled and nodded as he took Hunks order and Shiro just congratulated Keith again and said he will get his regular. As they left to go order that Hunk looked at Keith in his eyes. “Weird question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but. Do you think me wearing skirts and dresses is like for sexual purposes? Cause if you like me because I do that this won't work out.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not Hunk I would never put you in that type of situation. I myself don't see it as a kink I see it as you like doing it and it's apart of you and I like you so if you like to do it then I’m fully going to support and to be honest I find it very normal and cute.” Hunk blushed lightly. ‘You’re the first person to think that this was okay not just for sexual reasons.” Keith nodded. “My turn now, So Hunk what’s your opinion on cliches? Love at first sight, Soulmates that kind of stuff.”

Hunk looked kind of thrown off by that question since he was just talking about it with Lance and Pidge. “Well, I’d love if those cliches were true for me. I fell that I’m immune to all of the thing cliche related. No one has ever treated me like you treat me. And if you're implying you fell in love with me at first sight then I would have to ask if your eyes are okay.” Hunk said chuckling at first then seeing the way Keith looked at him. Made his laughing stop not suddenly but slowly. As he stopped Adam arrived with their order and quickly left. 

Keith was looking at Hunk with full concern and want. He wanted to show Hunk that he did find love for him seeing him and seeing how soft and beautiful but how strong and powerful Hunk is. But he didn’t want to move as fast as he already is. I mean they just met and he can’t be confessing his love for him on the first date even though he really wants too. “Hunk, I don't think you need me to tell you that you are worthy of true love. But I’m going to anyway, I mean how could you not be? You love to help people and you don't ask for anything in return. Your job is not only teaching the youth how to build things but to be better people with accepting people no matter their gender or sexuality. If I go into your looks we will be here all day because your so beautiful and handsome at the same time to the point where it isn't fair. Hunk you’re more than you put yourself out there to be. Like seriously I’ve only known you for a day now and you’re the most caring and beautiful human being I’ve met.” 

Hunk looked shocked at Keith. Woah that was a first time in like ever someone has complimented him like that. Hunk blushed deeply and he honestly didn’t know what to say. He was that speechless. “God Keith… That was really. Really sweet. I don't even know what to say.” Keith blushed lightly. He liked that he left Hunk speechless. “You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know the truth. You deserve to hear that everyday Hunk.” Hunk smiled and looked down, he was so embarrassed in a good way though. “Maybe you can tell it more to me Keith. If you’d like to go on more date with me. Only if you want to!” Hunk said not looking up but blushing his head off. 

Keith smirked and moved across the table to lift up Hunk’s chin so he could look into those sweet brown eyes. “I’d be honored, Maybe we could go to the movies like in a cliche. I want to show you that some parts of your life can be as good as one~” Hunk smiled lightly and nodded. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot actually.” Keith nodded and blushed slightly. Hunk was looking at him so lovingly he wanted to kiss him so bad. But he needed to hold back until he got consent from Hunk. Keith pulled away and put money down for his order and held out his hand for Hunk. “Ready to go?” Hunk nodded and grabbed Keith hand they walked out of the cafe after Hunk gave Shiro and Adam his contact information. 

Once they got out of the cafe Hunk stopped walking. “I gotta go the other way then my house me and my friends always have a movie and sleepover night. Thanks for today Keith this has been the first date in a while that I’ve thoroughly enjoyed.” Keith smiled and blushed, while also rubbing his hand behind his neck. “I'm so glad I could provide a good date memory. I’m glad that now I have the opportunity to create more. This was also very fun and relaxing for me Hunk. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back? It's pretty late.” Hunk shook his head. “Nope, I’ll be fine! Thank you, Keith.” Hunk got on his toes and kissed Keith cheek. Which left Keith a whole blushing mess. Hunk chuckled and started walking away thinking about Keith. While Keith returned back into the cafe. 

Hunk was walking down the street and was coming up near the ally he had to pass through in order to get to Pidge and Lance house. Once he started walking through it there was a group of men who were talking and all of their heads turned to see Hunk. “Well well well what do we have here? A wannabe girl? Or a tranny?” Hunk looked down and tried to keep walking. But was grabbed by one of the guys. “Hey, pretty man where you going?” Hunk struggled these guys were twice his muscle size. “Let me go!” One of the guys punches Hunk in the face and then he feels several more punches and kicks after he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was a voice yelling at him to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH That was intense! This chapter is the longest yet! I know cliffhanger but it really does leave in suspicion! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS THAT IVE BEEN GETTING! THEY MAKE ME CRY TEARS OF JOY! 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudos and A nice comment! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can my lovelies!


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens but we get the perfect happy ending I love cause mama hates slow burns and can't contain her excitement ;)

It all happened so fast Keith couldn’t even stop to think. Once he walked back into the cafe and went back to where they sat at he noticed Hunk has forgotten his bag. So he picked it up and walked in the direction Hunk was walking in the next thing he knew he heard some guys yelling. Once he turned the corner he saw Hunk fall to the ground. Keith's eyes went wide and he dropped the bag running over to the guys that were hurting Hunk. He punched one of the guys in the face knocking him out instantly. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” He yelled loudly and protectively. Seeing that one of their guy friends just got knocked out they didn't want to suffer the same fate. So they just said a few cuss words and picked up their friend and ran away. Keith focused his attention on Hunk who was barely awake. “Hunk! Hunk stays with me baby come on. Stay awake don't close your eyes.” Hunk was trying to listen but he was so tired he just wanted to close his eyes. So he did. Keith freaked out. “Hunk! Stay.With.ME! Please...” Keith pulled out his phone and called 911. He moved Hunk closer to where he dropped his bag so the paramedics can see them.

Keith didn’t mean to pry but he kept hearing Hunks phone ring in his bag and he really needed to answer it cause it was probably his friends. He took the phone of Hunks bag and saw the missed calls and then one call showed up. Lance? Keith answered the facetime and Lance wasn't thrilled to see his face. “Who are you and what did you do with my best friend I'm giving you three seconds to explain where the hell he is right now!” Lance said very stern and concerned. Keith sighed. “Look, I’m Keith Hunk might’ve told you about me. Hunk was walking to you guys house but then these guys stopped him and I luckily got here before they could do to much damage but he did get kicked in the head and I called 911. Are you near here?” 

Lance looked shocked and he couldn’t believe what was happening. “Pidge get your stuff Hunks hurt and we need to meet his date at the hospital. Keith, I swear to god if anything serious happens to him I will come after you.” He ended the call and Keith sighed wanting to break then and there. Seeing Hunk like this was torture at it’s finest. So beaten and broken and he looks like he's in so much pain. Keith sighed and teared up he wanted to hold Hunk and see his eyes open and kiss his cheeks and lips and tell him everything's going to be okay. Keith moved some hair off of Hunks face and kissed his forehead. Then he heard the ambulance rushing towards them.

Next thing he knew he was in the back of the ambulance holding Hunks hand and telling the nurses what happened. When they said surgery and concussion it shook Keith to the core. Once they got to the hospital they rushed Hunk off and Keith was left alone until he was met with two hands grabbing the back of his shirt to turn him around. Then he felt him grab the collar of his shirt. “Where is he? Bastard! Wheres Hunk!” Lance said almost screaming. Keith growled and pushed Lance off him. “He’s going into surgery. They said it was bleeding to the brain and that he had several broken ribs. That's just on the inside. If it wasn’t for me knocking those guys out he would have suffered from a major concussion causing him to be knocked out for either months or years. I appreciate it if you didn’t come in here as I did it to him! You think I’m not pissed?! You think I don’t want to beat the shit out of each and every one of those guys?! Well, I do! And I.. I love Hunk. I really do and I’d be damn if think for a second that I didn’t want to protect him!” Keith said now in Lances face. Pidge came in between them. 

“Hey hey hey calm you two! We are forgetting the real reason why we are freaking here! Hunk is in surgery and he is in a lot of pain you think he wants to see you two arguing when he wakes up? Cause he’s going to freaking come out of that surgery room alive and breathing. Right, Keith?” Keith nodded but just as he did the nurse walked up to them. “Hi, are you the friends of Hunk Garrett?” They all turned around and said yes at the same time. The nurse nodded and sighed. “He will be okay, We stopped the bleeding to his head and his ribs will take a while to heal. Other than that he has cuts and bruises everywhere. He looks way worse then he actually is. He up right now if you want to see him.” They all nodded and walked with the nurse to Hunks room. Once they got there Lance was the first to react covering his mouth and gasping. “God buddy what did they do to you..” Lance said walking over to one of his sides and moved to hold his hand. Hunk has the oxygen mask on his face so he really couldn't talk but he was awake and his eyes were open. He squeezed Lance's hand. Pidge walked over behind Lance. “You don't even know how much I want to kick those guys asses. I hate seeing you like this.” Hunk groaned in response. He moved to take the mask off. Once he achieved his goal he spoke with his voice a little rigid. 

“I r-rather it b-be me than someone e-else” Hunk breathed out wincing as he sat up but Lance moved to help him up. Hunk groaned in pain after finally sitting up and he looked around and saw Keith standing by the door area awkwardly. Hunk looked back over to Lance. “Lance Pidge can you give us a second?” They both looked at each other than at Hunk and then at Keith and they nodded leaving the two alone. Hunk looked at Keith and Keith looked away. Hunk was the first to speak.

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that especially on our first date. I bet I’m way to problematic to date aren’t I?” Keith looked straight at Hunk and he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the self-hating and degrading. He couldn’t take seeing Hunk hate himself so much that with would cause him to believe that this situation was his fault. Keith stormed over to Hunk and leaned over to hug him holding him close.

“Hunk honestly I’m telling you this out of the love I have for you. I love you, I know we haven’t known each other long and it's okay to not believe me and trust me I want this to last so we can go slow but I want you to know that I love you. I love everything about you. And I'm sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you. I’m sorry that you go that treatment knowing god damn well you didn't deserve it.” Keith pulled away to look Hunk in the eyes. “You are amazing and beautiful and strong and I love you so much what happened to you was not problematic it was wrong.” Hunk looked into Keith’s eyes and teared up. He was scared, happy, ecstatic, and just emotional. It's been so long since he felt something so genuine. So sincere, so loving. He was so scared that it wasn't real and he was going to have to wake up from this amazing dream. But seeing Keith’s eyes shine brightly and glisten with tears looking straight at him. He couldn't help but to lean in and kiss him.

Keith was surprised at first but he quickly caught up to what was happening and kissed him back. The kiss was more perfect then Hunk had imagined. It was passionate but it was still soft and light. Hunk pulled away slowly and looked at Keith. “I love you too. However, I do want to take this slow. I don't want to mess up and lose you. I don't want to get hurt again Keith. Especially by you. I'm just so scared of falling in love again that I.. I just closed it off for the rest of my life. But being here with you in the worst situation possible, it's just reopening that door. And I’m so scared.” Keith looked at Hunk and he sighed holding Hunk’s face in his hands. “Sadly I can’t predict the future but I can feel that this is going to last a long time. And I’d never want to hurt you. Not in a million trillion years.” Hunk smiled and blushed. “I know but still it's something I gotta look out for.” Keith kissed his cheek and he hugged Hunk again. "Well one day I'll hopefully make that fear melt away, guess in the meantime I can take you on those dates?" Hunk smiled and blushed looking at Keith. "Yes, I'd love that very much, just as much as you~" Hunk said smiling and Keith smirked and kissed Hunk. "I love you twice as much." Hunk chuckled. "Must you always one-up me?" Keith smiled and kissed Hunks cheek. "Yes, I must now get rest I'll be back tomorrow. Babe~" Hunk smiled and dosed off slowly. "See you tomorrow Babe~" Hunk smiled and yawn and for the first time in a while had an amazing night rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, IT'S LITERALLY BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE IVE UPDATED! 
> 
> I formally apologize for the long wait I've just been really unmotivated and busy but updates will be sooner since I've got some new inspiration and drive! thank you for you all who have been patiently waiting for this update please don't hesitate to leave a kudos an a comment! Only positive ones though! Love you all my lovelies!- Rei


	5. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lovey-dovey Hunk and Keith chapter! I really loved making this chapter and I hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- THERE IS MENTION OF SCARS OF SELF HARM PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Keith kept his promise and came back the next day and they talked all day basically about their likes and preferences on specific things. They also talked about some past issues dealing with coming to terms with their sexualities and how they express themselves. Hunk loved that he now had a partner that also enjoyed discussing things like coming to terms with your sexuality and how it’s hard to express themselves. Keith listened and added in input and just was active in the conversation and to Hunk, the most logical and anxious person in the room, that was one of the sexiest things you could do. They were now on the topic of families which was a touchy subject for both. Hunk spoke about his first. 

 

“My Mom and Dad loved each other so much, but my Mom wasn't in love with my Mad as much as she thought she would be. She loved my now Tina (Mom in Samoan). It took my dad some time but he came around, however, when I told him I was pansexual and I liked dressing up in women's clothing he decided to disown me. He told me my mothers did this to me and made me the way I am. He moved back to Samoa and that was the last I saw of him. That was back when I was like 16.” Keith shook his head and sighed. 

 

“He really should’ve just talked it out with you and stayed, growing up without a Dad is hard. I know sadly from first-hand cause mines sadly died in a fire. He was a great man, but my Mom always helped lift me up and Shiro became more of my father figure. Honestly, I don't know how my Dad would’ve taken me being gay. But I feel he would love me regardless.” Hunk smiled and grabbed Keith’s hand. “I bet he would Keith, and I’m so sorry that he’s gone physically. But something tells me he might just be watching over you.” Keith smiled and held his hand back. “Well he must be helping me out with something because he led me to you.~” Keith said raising the hand Hunk was holding to kissed Hunks hand. Hunk blushed and covered up his face with his other hand. “God Keith you can be really sappy sometimes, but I love it.” Keith smiled and kissed Hunks cheek.

 

“Well, I told you that from time to time I’m going to try and make your life seem like a cliche. Also the doctor said that you're going to be able to go home today so I was thinking of taking you home and getting you comfy? Then invite your friends over maybe for a sleepover with them?” Hunk smiled and sighed. “That sounds amazing and all but I rather you sleepover and we cuddle alone? I will talk to Lance and Pidge tomorrow. I just really want to spend time with you, Babe.” Hunk said feeling kinda bad about ditching his friends. Yes, he did love them dearly but he did want to just spend quality time with his new boyfriend. Keith smiled and nodded, he kissed Hunks forehead.

“Hey, I can hear you over thinking from here. I bet your friends won't mind if you don't hang out with them for one night. Plus we gotta tell them that we're together now soon. And I know that’s nerve-wracking for you so we can work out what we're going to say together. I love you and I want you to know that I'll be there holding your hand and helping you to keep calm.” Hunk smiled and blushed lightly. “Thank you Keith. Honestly, you’re amazing and I’m so glad to have you in my life now. I promise I’m going to pay you back with all the cuddles and food you can think of.” Keith smiled and leaned to kiss Hunk. He pulled away and held Hunks cheek in his hand. “I love you so much, and you don't have to pay me back but the cuddles and food does sound nice. Now let's get you dressed so I can drive you home~”

 

Hunk nodded and smiled as Keith helped him sit up and get ready. He was pretty embarrassed when he needed help changing. He was very insecure about his stomach and then his scars on his legs. He was worried Keith was going to react badly when he saw the scars, but he just carefully pulled up Hunks pants and helped him stand up. Once Hunk was standing Keith picked him up bridal style and put him into the wheelchair the hospital gave them. Hunk was surprised by the sudden movement but he didn’t mind it. What he did mind was the silence that was now in the room. Once Keith finished grabbing his and Hunks stuff he wheeled Hunk out of there and to his car where he picked him up again and placed his in the passenger's seat putting his seat belt on and everything. He then walked to return the wheelchair thanking the nurse for taking care of Hunk and walking back to the car. He got in the driver seat and started the car. He sighed and looked at Hunk. His eyes went wide when he saw him crying. 

 

“Hunk what's wrong?! Talk to me does something hurt?” Hunk shook his head. When Keith just left and went to return the wheelchair Hunk was just thinking the worst and he didn’t even realize that he was crying. “No No, I just. You didn’t say anything when you saw my scars so I thought you were disgusted or you just didn’t care and I was just nervous. I'm sorry” Keith grabbed Hunks hand. “Hunk of course I care. I just didn’t think you’d want to talk about it and I didn't want to pressure you to. It's a sensitive issue and even though I’m your boyfriend I don't demand a response immediately. I want you to talk about it to me when you're ready. Also.-”

 

Keith moved to face Hunk hold his face in his hands. Letting his violet eyes land on Hunks brown ones looking deep into him like he could see everything about him. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon so nothing you do unless it's like completely disgusting which isn’t possible will make me leave you. Heck, I'll even move in if I have to. I wanna prove to you that I'm serious about us and that I love you. That means your flaws as well.” Hunk looked at Keith and breathed as he talked. God he had a way with words. Hunk was speechless and didn’t know what to say. So he just nodded and pecked Keith on the lips. Hoping Keith got the message which he did. And he loved leaving Hunk speechless, he wanted to leave him speechless every time so he could show how much he loved him. 

 

Hunk leaned his head on the window as Keith drove them home. He was just excited to cuddle with Keith and watch a movie. Once they got to his apartment, Keith helped him to the elevator carrying him and his stuff as they walked down the hall and Hunk gave Keith his keys. Keith opened the door and walked carrying Hunk to his bed and carefully laid him down. Hunk sighed and winced as he was laid down gently on his bed. His rib was still healing so he was still pretty sensitive. Keith put his and Hunks stuff down and took off his shoes. He then proceeded to take off his shirt revealing his undershirt then preceded to take off his pants which just left him in his boxers and undershirt.

 

Hunk was blushing his head off the whole time though. Keith smirked and got under the covers with Hunk and carefully turning and pulling Hunk close to him. Keith held Hunk’s head close to his chest while he sat up turning on Hunks TV and going straight to Netflix. Hunk was so surprised he’s never been the little spoon and it felt so nice. He felt protected and loved and it felt good to be held. Keith looked down at Hunk and smiled seeing him blush and snuggle into him more was just adorable. “Comfy?” Keith whispered in Hunks ear. Which made Hunk blush even more and just cover his face and nod. “Yes very much.” Hunk said smiling, he looked up at Keith with his adorable soft brown eyes and Keith just blushed and groaned.

 

“God your so cute I can't take it.” Hunk giggled and kissed Keith cheek. “You're too sweet to me babe. Honestly your not just cute but you're very handsome and sexy.” Keith blushed even more. “You think I’m sexy?” Hunk looked at Keith like he just asked him the dumbest question in the world. “Uhh yeah! I mean with your abs and your arms and muscles everywhere how could I not?” Keith smirked at Hunk while he complimented him. “Mm well one day I'll have to show you more of me~,” Keith said with a low tone in Hunks ear which made Hunk blush the deepest of red. Keith chuckled and kissed Hunk. “I love you too, Now let's pick out a movie.” Hunk smiled. “Let's watch Love, Simon!” Keith smiled and nodded. “Love, Simon it is my love.~” Hunk chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Your such a sap.” Keith smiled and looked at the screen as the movie turned on already feeling Hunk starting to fall asleep. “You love it though, and I love you Hunk.” Hunk yawned and smiled cuddling more into Keith. “I love you too Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter don't be afraid to leave a kudos and a comment! I shall work on developing the other relationships and showing a little more of Hunks work and what he does! Also, I know you guys saw that lowkey smut. I will warn beforehand and at the beginning of that specific chapter if it ever happens for real. So please read at your own risk. Anyway, I'm very excited for this story to progress even more so stick around! Se you later my lovelies!- Rei  
> `

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?! WAS IT GOOD! TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS WHAT YOU LIKED OR DIDN'T LIKE OTHER THEN THE SHIP! CAUSE I DONT CARE IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE SHIPS! (lol please no hate I just really love my ships) 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM or Love for the fic! I love comments they make me smile! and I love you guys! 
> 
> If you wanna see more of me the head over to my 
> 
> Instagram- rei__cosplay(two underscores)  
> Tumblr-hunksprotectionsquad
> 
> That's it for now by my lovelies


End file.
